


That Whole Survivor Guilt Thing Can Wait Until After Coffee

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: They're safe now, more or less.





	

**Any Hotakainens** \- safe

 

When the ferry pulls away from the dock at last, only then does Onni breathe a sigh of relief. Tuuri and Lalli are still asleep. Lalli, folded in on himself under the seat, and Tuuri curled against the seat back with her head on Onni’s leg. The morning air is cold even with all the doors closed. Above the burnt-out skyline of Saimaa, smoke continues to rise from within the trees. And home crumbles to dust. There’s even some ash in Tuuri’s hair. Onni tries to brush it off as carefully as he can so he doesn’t wake her. It’s been a long night for her as it is. She’ll need her sleep. The ash’s on her clothes, too, now that he’s looking. And all over her face. When he scrubs the back of his hand against his cheek, he finds his glove comes away streaked in soot as well.  
  
Strange. He’s been sweating so hard from the heat and the trek, he’d never noticed anything but the sensation of his face growing clammy and cooling and drying and crusting, over, and over, and over.  
  
Onni drops his head back against the backrest. So. They’re alive. Ancestors and gods, he could use some breakfast.


End file.
